


Virginity

by orphan_account



Series: The story of Mike and Harvey [6]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike's not thrilled by what Harvey says to Jessica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virginity

“Mike’s just told me he’s a virgin,” Harvey had said casually. 

Mike hadn’t even heard what Jessica’s response was; he was too busy staring at Harvey in shock. And of course there was no way he could object with Jessica right there. Instead he tried to focus on the problem at hand and forget what Harvey had said.

They were sitting in Harvey’s office, going through files when Mike felt breath against his neck. He jumped and turned his head to see Harvey’s face uncomfortably close to his. He turned back quickly. Harvey was leaning over the back of his chair, resting his hands on the arm rests and looking down at the file Mike was studying.

Mike swallowed. Harvey was just looking at the file; there was nothing more to it than that. Mike repeated this to himself a few times. Sure, Harvey could have just asked him to pass him the file but he probably didn’t want to break Mike’s train of thought. That made sense. And if Harvey was leaning a little closer than was strictly appropriate in the work place it was probably just to get the right angle. Perfect sense.

What did not make sense was Mike’s own reaction to Harvey’s proximity. Harvey breath against his neck was causing shivers to run down his spine and he was feeling slightly lightheaded. He kept telling himself that these reactions to Harvey had nothing to do with any kind of physical…thing. It was just hero worship. It was just a man crush. Did that really explain the speed at which his heart was beating?

Half of him wanted to just get up and clear his head, shake off the feeling of Harvey so close to him. But the other half wanted to relax back into his warmth. When it came to it, he couldn’t do either. Just remained, trapped by Harvey’s arms, shuddering at the feel of Harvey breathing against his skin.

“You know Mike,” Harvey drawled against his ear, his voice low and seductive. “I’m pretty sure Jessica thinks you’re too old to be a virgin, not good for the company to have someone so inexperienced working with clients on issues he couldn’t possibly understand. I think she’d appreciate it if I took you out and dealt with that virginity.”

Mike had an image of Harvey taking him out to a strip bar and hiring him a hooker. “Well as I’m not really a virgin you can just go ahead and tell her that you did.”

Harvey made a noise that seemed to imply that he was mulling over what Mike had said. “Oh I don’t know, I’m pretty sure I could find things you’ve done and broaden your horizons.”

Mike swallowed again, bombarded with images of some of the things Harvey could do to “broaden his horizons” and the knowledge that Harvey probably knew a few things he had never even thought of.

“That’s not the same as virginity,” Mike said, cursing how strangled his voice sounded. “I don’t think Jessica cares how vanilla her employers are.”

“You’ve never slept with a man have you Mike?”

Mike was shaking his head automatically; glad it didn’t require any thought because he didn’t think he was capable of thought after that question. He wanted to object to the question but he never objected to anything Harvey did or said. 

“Well then, as far as I’m concerned you’re still a virgin.”

Mike wanted to protest that as he was straight he could hardly be considered a virgin but he didn’t trust Harvey’s reaction to that and for some reason felt like it might open him up to questions he wasn’t ready to answer.

Before he could reply anything Harvey had pulled away and was talking about the accountant once again. Mike pretended to read the file in front of him, his mind still racing.


End file.
